Recommencer
by Sora-Neiya
Summary: Un Edward aveuglé par la peur abandonne une Bella folle amoureuse. Devenue l'ombre d'elle même, elle fut néanmoins sauvée et maintenant elle reconstruit sa vie avec d'autres personnes. Elles ne sont pas humaines. Elles ne sont pas des Loups-Garous. Elles ne sont pas des vampires. Elles sont quoi alors? Et Bella arrivera-t-elle à pardonner le comportement lâche de son ex?
1. Questions

**Question : Devrais-je réécrire et continuer cette histoire?**

 **Cela faisait un moment que cette idée me trottait dans la tête et j'ai dejà quelques chapitres prêts mais si je n'ai pas l'audience je ne vois pas l'intérêt.**

 **Cela fait 2 ans que j'ai arrêté cette histoire et j'avais envie soit de la supprimer, soit de la continuer mais certainement pas de la laisser comme ça.** **C'est vraiment un message tapé à la va vite mais je me posais la question.**

 **Après, de toutes façons je vais supprimer tous les chapitres et poster le prologue dans quelques heures. Si les réactions sont positives je m'appliquerai a réécrire _TOUS _****les chapitres. Sinon je remettrai les chapitres tels qu'ils étaient.**

 **Bye tout le monde.**


	2. Prologue

_**Chapitre 1 : Se rappeler**_

* * *

Charlie.

Il était ma première pensée et ma première prière dès que mon esprit refaisait surface. Il était une ancre et également la seule personne qui restait à mon humanité. Edward avait mis les pieds dans ma vie et depuis ma conscience était constamment envahie par eux. L'alter ego que j'utilisais afin d'aider Charlie ne suffisait plus. Je nous faisais du mal à tous les deux. De ce fait je pris ma valise et m'échappais de ce monde, de mon carcan d'humanité et pour cela je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'abandonner mon géniteur une autre fois.

Ça faisait mal. La douleur était indescriptible et mon esprit s'est brisé une autre fois. Combien de fois ai-je pensé à retourner dans ses bras protecteurs? Combien de fois ai-je pensé à abandonner? Probablement des dizaines de fois. Mais les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage lors des adieux m'ont permis de garder le pieds sur terre.

Pour éviter que la séparation soit trop violente pour moi je restais à la Réserve abusant de l'hospitalité de Sue, d'Harry Clearwater et de leurs enfants. Comment et pourquoi ont ils proposé de m'héberger? Je ne sais pas et je ne le saurais probablement jamais. Je ne prévoyais pas de rester longtemps en revanche, j'utilisais l'argent économisé pour mes besoins et pour rembourser les Clearwater. Ils ont tenté de refuser et j'ai passé au moins une heure à les convaincre. En réalité je voulais juste rester le temps de profiter de mon meilleur ami, Jacob qui s'était révélé être un Loup comme les autres garçons de la Réserve (sans oublier Léah). Bien que j'eu essayé de bien accueillir la nouvelle, les marques qu'Edward avait laissé sur ma conscience, mon âme et mon cœur, elles, étaient indélébiles et le traumatisme remonta bien plus vite que je le pensais. Si vite que mes émotions prirent le pas.

* * *

 ** _-~Flashback~-_**

* * *

Paul et Jacob s'étaient pris la tête dans une autre dispute. Peu importait le sujet ils trouvaient toujours un désaccord. J'évitais d'être présente lors de leurs fameuses altercations parce que Paul appréciait trouver en moi un bouc émissaire parfait et ça rendait Jake fou. Et évidemment avec ma chance légendaire j'étais là lors de leur plus grosse prise de tête.

" Paul tu ne peux pas juste la blâmer pour la mutation des autres Loups, elle n'est pas une sangsue bon sang!"

" Qu'est ce que ça change? Elle attire le mal! Cette fille est une malédiction! Nous n'avons pas eu de sangsue pendant plus de 200 ans, elle arrive et ramène avec elle la moitié de la population surnaturelle des Etats-Unis. "

" Tu sais très bien que les Cullen sont arrivés avant elle. "

" Longtemps? Il y a même pas quelques années. C'est quoi pour eux une demi douzaine d'années? Une feuille dans une forêt vierge! Jake franchement, tu ne vois pas qu'elle te manipule?! "

" Retire ça tout de suite Paul, je ne rigole pas. "

" Moi non plus, supposé Alpha, si tu ne la fais pas partir, je ne me dérangerai pas pour m'y coller. La violence sera employée si besoin ne t'inquiètes pas. "

" _Paul. "_ prononça mon meilleur ami, les dents serrées.

" Non, Jacob, j'ai trop donné. Elle partira, je m'en moques si elle crève. "

Les tremblements du corps de Jacob s'étaient intensifiés et le temps que je cligne des yeux un Loup avait pris sa place. Je me rappelais alors des légendes. S'il y avait des vampires alors pourquoi pas des Loups? La panique me prit en me rappelant cruellement des similitudes entre Jacob et Edward. Ma respiration était hachée et mes pensées, à ce moment là, incohérentes. Inconsciemment mes bras se placèrent autour des mes jambes et un rire tremblotant s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'allais perdre mon meilleur ami et il ne me resterait alors personne. Plus personne.

" C'est faux... C'est un mensonge... C'est faux... C'est un mensonge... C'est faux... C'est un mensonge... "

Je me répétais cela comme un mantra pour ne pas perdre mon esprit.

C'est alors que le Loup s'approcha de moi en grognant.

Ce moment je m'en rappellerai toujours car le cri qui s'échappa de ma gorge fut le hurlement de mon désespoir.

Jacob s'approcha encore, doucement, tel un prédateur avec sa proie. Et il sauta sur moi. Je sentis quelqu'un me pousser. Un autre Loup avait écarté Jacob. Ce n'est que quand j'ai tenté de me relever qu'une douleur me transperça du bas du dos à l'omoplate. Mon réflexe logique a été de toucher l'endroit sensible. La vue du sang sur ma main me fit tourner de l'œil.

* * *

 ** _-~Fin du flashback~-_**

* * *

Le souvenir me fit trembler et machinalement je touchais ma peau toujours sanguinolente et sensible. Je n'avais pas revu Jake après l'incident et je n'ai jamais su qui m'avais sauvé. J'avais fui comme une trouillarde. Une main me frotta le bras me faisant de nouveau sursauter. La personne à qui appartenait ce bras me fit un sourire et je me sentis paniquer. Mon cerveau me força à me calmer. J'étais dans une situation pour le moins précaire.

Car j'étais une traumatisée en fuite.

Il faut dire que quand je m'étais enfuie en hurlant et on m'avait retrouvé à Port Angeles perdant tout mon sang et murmurant (hurlant selon d'autres sources) "Vampires" et "Loups-Garous". J'avais essayé de demander de l'aide à la première personne venue. Et il semblait que sur les millions d'être humains aux Etats-Unis, il _fallait_ que je tombe sur un psychopathe. Il m'avait attrapé, m'avait aidé à monter sur la banquette arrière de sa Clio.

"Tu es malade, chérie. " m'a-t-il soufflé dans l'oreille.

A cette période de ma vie même moi je doutais. Peut être que j'étais tout simplement folle et que tout n'était que rêve, illusion ou hallucinations. Évidemment, la réalité devait revenir comme une claque et cette claque faisait très très mal.

L'homme m'emmena dans une sorte de manoir digne de Dracula (oh comme les vampires de Bram Stoker me manquaient) et présenta cette atrocité comme sa maison et effectivement le personnage collait à son lieu de vie.

"Mon travail, c'est de réparer les gens cassés avec des méthodes plus qu'intéressantes." continua-t-il en me poussant à l'aide de sa main.

 _Intéressantes?_

La porte était gigantesque et grotesque, faite de bois et ornée d'enluminures dorées. Elle était embarrassante comme tout le reste du château. On pouvait même voir un donjon. Il ne manquait que les douves et je me serais crue au Moyen-Age. Si l'extérieur était dérangeant l'intérieur était un asile - petite blague pour décompresser. En effet, tout était blanc et la salle qui était sensée servir de salle d'accueil ressemblait plus à un stop pour médicaments. Tout le monde avait l'air apathique et ailleurs. Mes futurs camarades de chambre tout comme les employés. Des touches d'oranges et de bleu étaient disposées aléatoirement afin, je pense, de rendre l'endroit plus amical.

 _Le designer avait royalement raté._

Les touches, ou devrais-je dire, tâches ressemblaient plus aux preuves d'un meurtre de clown qu'à des décorations.

Je remarquais tout de suite que mon entrée dans cette endroit m'avait mis dans une humeur plus que sarcastique, je dirais peut-être cynique. Je me persuadais moi-même que j'étais folle et que Mr Atkins (son nom était inscrit sur le badge de sa blouse qu'il avait enfilé sitôt entré) ne voulait que mon bien et mon bonheur. Je laissais échapper un rire moqueur. Je me mentais à moi-même. Mais je n'avais nulle part où aller.

La Réserve, c'était hors de question, Jacob et Paul m'ont traumatisé.

Forks? Non j'avais déjà abandonné mon père deux fois et je refuse de compléter le diction "Jamais deux sans trois".

Phoenix? Ma mère n'y était probablement pas.

Les C... Même pas en rêve!

Les Volturi? Non. Juste non.

Je n'avais ma place nulle part et je passais mon temps à blesser les gens que j'aimais et à les fuir. Ils n'avaient pas à subir les montagnes russes qui me servaient d'émotions.

Alors l'endroit ne paraissait pas si horrible. Je pouvais vivre une vie à parler de ce que je voulais parce que les gens me prendraient pour une folle et je pourrais enfin dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Ce que j'ai retenu pendant si longtemps et qui m'avait emmené dans l'état dans lequel j'étais à l'instant. Le rire moqueur revenait et je laissait sortir sans peur que quelqu'un me juge. Je resterais la folle un peu timide discrète et j'aurais probablement un accès illimité à des livres.

Le bonheur se profilait pour moi à l'horizon. Un bonheur que personne n'avait su me donner.

" Lucas! " hurla soudainement Mr Atkins. Une des femmes au bar à médocs soupira et tourna son regard vide de vie vers son patron. Ses yeux noirs étaient des abysses dans lesquels dormait l'ennui et la mort eux-mêmes. Son manque d'envie de vivre était si puissant que je sentis mon esprit glisser peu à peu dans sa léthargie. Toute envie de rester debout m'avait quitté, à la place j'avais juste envie de m'étaler sur un lit et de lire un livre jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne me chercher. C'est à ce moment qu'une sonnerie stridente fit sa présence et la voix de la femme me réveilla du sommeil dans lequel elle avait failli me plonger.

" Lucas Underwood est demandé à l'accueil de toute urgence. Je répète Lucas Underwood est demandé à l'accueil par Mr Atkins de toute urgence. " dit-elle d'un timbre monocorde.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil autour de moi et je me rendis compte que deux ou trois personnes s'étaient endormies sur les canapés et je décidais que c'était à cause de Mme Soporifique. Mon attention fut détournée de mes pensées par des pas très rapides et je ne me rendis compte qu'à cet instant que Mr Atkins me tenait toujours le bras et que je ne me vidais plus de mon sang. Il avait du me bander quand je me suis évanouie. Je vis alors un soleil. Il s'agissait du premier sourire dans mon champ de vision depuis au moins des jours, peut-être même plus.

" Bonjour monsieur Atkins, comment allez-vous?"

Le patron sourit à son employé tout en lui répondant.

" Bien et vous, monsieur Underwoord? "

" Très bien. "

" Bon, mon petit, j'aimerais que vous emmeniez cette douce personne à l'infirmerie puis dans ses appartements. " Il détourna son attention de monsieur Underwood. " Mlle Harrington ? " Une autre femme qui parraissait encore plus démotivée que Mme Soporifique se tourna vers lui. " Donnez à monsieur Underwood les clés de la chambre 26 du batiment B."

" Bien monsieur " lui repondit-elle, se levant de la chaise qui devait avoir la amrque de ses fesses imprimées dessus. Sur ce monsieur Atkins lacha enfin mon bras et partit.

" Bonjour Mr Underwood. " lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

" Pas de Mr Underwood avec moi, je m'appelle Lucas. Tu risques d'être ici pour un bon moment alors j'aimerais bien apprendre ton nom, si ça ne te dérange pas." dit-il avec son éternel sourire. Il devait être model pour dentifrice dans une autre vie.

" D'accord Lucas, je m'appelle Bella. Bella Smith. "

Pourquoi changer de nom? Les liens que j'avais avec mon père (chef de la police il faut se rappeler) risquaient de me causer des problèmes. Et quoi de mieux que le nom le plus basique des Etats-Unis pour me cacher?

" Mr Underwood? Voici les clés. "

L'arrivée surprise de Soporifique 2 me fit sursauter.

" Merci Stacy. "

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et retourna à sa place.

" Allons-y Bella. "

Je le suivis et au bout de quelques minutes nous atteignîmes l'infirmerie. J'avais raison sur le fait que Mr Atkins m'avait bandé et le travail était vraiment bien fait. J'en déduis alors qu'il devait avoir une certaine expérience en ce qui concerne le milieu de la médecine. Cette simple remarque me rassura un peu -très peu- sur les intentions du maître des lieux.

En moins d'une dizaine de minutes Lucas avait déjà changé mes bandages. Sans un mot il m'emmena dans une chambre marquée 26 au deuxième étage d'une des tours du château (manoir, gigantesque gaspillage d'argent, quelle différence?).

" Cet endroit sera ta chambre. A la chambre 25 il y a Johann Jones et Nora Jones, des jumelles. Elle sont gentilles, peut-être un peu renfermées sur elles mais elles sont capables de faire la conversation. Tu as ta salle de bain ici. Il y a des horaires de rassemblements, pour les repas en général mais parfois le directeur veut faire des activités spéciales qui impliquent tous les résidents. Le plus souvent c'est de la danse ou du karaoké. "

Il marqua une pause pour me regarder, je pense afin de savoir si je ne paniquais pas. Je lui fis signe de continuer.

" Les horaires sont marqués ici et ce n'est pas grave si tu oublies de vérifier l'heure, la sonnerie te le rappellera. "

Il regarda mes mains et me regarda dans les yeux l'air de dire : " Fugueuse hein? ". Je haussais les épaules. Ce qu'il pensait m'importait si peu.

" Je te laisse découvrir ta chambre et si tu as un souci appelle moi avec le bouton près du lit. "

Quand j'entendis la porte se fermer je laissais échapper un soupir. Le contrecoup de tous les événements était enfin arrivé. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement tandis que je m'asseyais sur le matelas dur. J'avais perdu ma famille, mes amis, ma maison et mon identité en moins d'une semaine. Cela faisait beaucoup pour une adolescente de 17 ans. D'ailleurs est ce que cet endroit était même légal? Mr Atkins ne m'avait pas une fois demandé mon nom, ni mon âge et ne m'avait même pas emmené a une station de police.

Cet endroit n'était définitivement pas enregistré. J'étais sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une lubie de Mr Atkins ou qu'il était lui-même un dérangé qui voulait à tout prix aider les autres. Peut-être que c'était un cannibale ou même un vampire qui créait son usine de sang. Je m'emportais et je savais que s'il avait été un vampire je l'aurais senti, il n'était ni pale, ni glacé.

Je fermais les yeux et alors que je me sentis glisser dans l'ignorance du sommeil, mon esprit compris que j'étais coincée ici pour un long moment.

* * *

 **-~Un mois plus tard~-**

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que j'étais ici et j'avais raison sur toute la ligne en ce qui concernait les livres. C'était un paradis pour une amoureuse de bouquins comme moi. Je passais au moins cinq heures dans la bibliothèque par jour. Les repas n'étaient pas extraoridinaires et c'était exactement ce que je voulais : de l'ordinaire. Un rictus pointa au coin de ma bouche ; j'avais trouvé mon bonheur. J'avais volontairement fermé mes yeux sur mes doutes de ce lieu. Oubliés mes soucis. Bien sûr de temps en temps je pensais à Charlie mais je savais qu'il s'imaginait que j'étais quelque part à voyager. Le cours de mes pensées fut interrompue par cette horrible sonnerie.

 _Qui va être appelé aujourd'hui?_

" Bella Smith est appelée dans le bureau de Mr Atkins, je répète Bella Smith au bureau de Mr Atkins. "

 _C'est pour le moins inattendu._

Me lever me pris au moins 10 minutes, mes muscles étant restés inactifs longtemps. Je contournais les étagères remplies de livres et en sortant je saluais la bibliothécaire. Le chemin jusqu'au bureau était plutôt long donc je gardais un de mes écouteur.

 _Is this real life, is this just fantasy?_

 _Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality._

Des couloirs de pierre s'étalaient à perte de vue et des habitantes les tapissaient. Jennifer, la blonde atteinte de paranoïa, Alicia, une autre blonde, était dépressive, Samantha, Rachel, Katie... Il y en avait des dizaines.

 _Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see_

La chanson m'énervait, elle se rapportait trop à ma situation. Franchement, mes doutes étaient ensevelis depuis si longtemps et je n'avais aucunement besoin d'une chanson de Queen pour me faire réfléchir. La dernière fois que j'avais réfléchis cela m'avait amené à un traumatisme donc non merci.

Suivant.

 _I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel_

 _I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real_

Suivant.

 _Don't leave me in all this pain_

 _Don't leave me out in the rain_

 _Come back and bring back my smile_

 _Come and take these tears away_

Je pense que je vais arrêter la musique. De toutes façons je me rapprochais déjà de l'absurde porte du bureau de Mr Atkins. Je toquais à sa porte.

" Entrez Mlle Smith. "

Je rentrais dans la salle et mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur le magnifique spécimen devant moi avec un corps d'athlète, un teint olivatre foncé et des yeux foncés magnifiques.

 _*Hum hum*_

Le toussotement du directeur me rappela sur Terre.

" Mlle Smith, je vous présente Michael Miller. Il demande une séance avec vous. "

" Pardonnez-moi directeur, mais une séance de quoi? "

" Je suis psychologue Mlle Smith. J'aimerais vous parler maintenant. " me dit l'ange aux cheveux charbons.

" Maintenant, maintenant? " demandais-je.

" Oui, suivez moi. " me répondit-il sans une trace d'humour.

Je le suivis, sans un mot, serrant mon baladeur dans ma main. Aussi beau qu'il était, il était une irrégularité, il n'était pas sensé être là. Il était... Une nouvelle présence dans mon quotidien qui n'était pas prévue. Arrivés devant une autre porte il se saisit de la poignée et la fit tourner lentement. Il la poussa et me laissa passer, son regard toujours indescriptible. J'aimais le regarder mais je n'appréciais pas du tout sa façon de _me_ regarder. Il n'y avait rien de pervers mais je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait de moi.

" Asseyez-vous. " me dit-il en pointant du doigt un des fauteuils oranges qui donnait toujours envie de dormir.

" Parlez-moi des circonstances de votre arrivée. " continua-t-il simplement. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance mais ne pas lui dire la vérité apporterait de l'attention sur moi. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres et je me lançais dans le conte de mon arrivée ici sans filtre. Je suis sujette a des hallucinations selon mon dossier alors je n'avais pas à me retenir.

" J'habitais chez une famille amie de mon meilleur ami parce que j'avais fui chez moi. Trop longue histoire je vous l'assure. Il s'est disputé un jour avec un autre membre de la réserve, il a muté, il m'a griffé le dos je crois, j'ai fui, j'ai déliré à cause du sang que je perdais, Mr Atkins m'a retrouvé et m'a soigné et ça fait à présent un mois que je suis ici. Fin. "

" Muté? "

" Oui muté. Il s'est transformé en un sorte de gigantesque Loup-Garou et voilà. "

" Et dis moi, pourquoi étiez vous en fuite? "

Un rire secoua mon corps.

" Vous voulez vraiment savoir, vous. Je suis sortie avec un 'vampire' et il m'a quitté. J'ai fais une dépression. Mon père et moi, on ne pouvait plus me supporter alors je suis partie. "

" Dans quelles circonstances vous a-t-il quitté dites-moi? "

" Ils étaient une famille de vampire, ils ont voulu fêter mon anniversaire, maladroite comme je suis, je me suis coupé le doigt, son frère est devenu fou, il a dit qu'il me quittait parce que c'était trop dangereux. Voilà. "

" Donc des vampires et des Loups-Garous, vous avez tendance à attirer les malheurs mademoiselle Smith. "

" Je suis malchanceuse et maladroite de nature, il fallait s'y attendre. "

Ce psy avait soudainement l'air trop intéressé par ma personne, trop calme par rapport à ce que je racontais.

" Et vous n'avez pas rencontré de sorciers? " demanda-t-il, son visage toujours aussi impassible.

" Non, mais ma grand-mère m'a dit quand j'étais plus jeune que je serai une grande sorcière. Ca me faisait rire. "

" D'accord. " me dit-il tout en cochant quelque chose sur son carnet.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser cette question qui me turlupinait.

" Pardonnez-moi mais vous ne devriez pas me poser des questions sur mon enfance ou mes parents? "

" Non j'ai ce qu'il me faut. " finit-il. " Vous pouvez sortir. "

Je n'aimais vraiment _vraiment_ pas ça.

Je sortis de la salle quand j'entendis quelqu'un parler et cette personne n'était pas Mr Miller.

" Alors? Elle a les qualifications ou pas? "

 _Lucas? Et de quelles qualifications parlait-il?_

" Je ne sais pas pour l'instant. Elle a une grande majorité des caractères requis mais elle n'est pas stupide. Il faut que être plus délicat quand elle parle sinon elle va se douter de quelque chose. "

" Dis-moi, pourquoi n'a-t-on tout simplement demandé à Nora de regarder dans ses pensées? "

 _Nora... Nora Jones! Ma voisine de chambre!_

" Ca ne sert à rien de regarder dans sa tête si l'on n'est pas sûr de sa santé psychologique. " soupira Mr Miller.

" Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici un mois de plus, cet endroit est horrible. "

" Elle a eu des expériences traumatisantes et surnaturelles, si tu dois lui rajouter un autre traumatisme surnaturel il faut au moins le faire en douceur. "

 _Oh non... Non, non, non et non. Dix milles fois non! Laissez moi tranquille je vous en prie! Paul avait raison : je suis une malédiction. D'ailleurs ils sont quoi eux, des Loups, des vampires, des monstres issus d'un folklore quasi inconnu?_

Je fis un mouvement pour partir quand je vis deux présences qui me fixaient de leurs grands yeux. Si les bruits que j'avais fait avec mes pieds ne les avaient pas alertés le cri qui s'échappa de ma gorge, oui.

 _Nora et Johann, les fameuses jumelles. Johann, la joie et Nora, le mécontentement._

Avant que je puisse leur demander de ne pas faire de bruit, Nora ouvrit la bouche et me poussa dans la salle que j'avais quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

" Trop tard. "

Mr Miller et Lucas eurent des réactions opposées, le premier massa son crane tandis que l'autre afficha un grand sourire.

" Enfin! On va enfin pouvoir partir de ce cet endroit cauchemardesque. "

" Arrête Lucas, tu es en train de la terrifier. " dit Johann tout en me montrant du doigt. Je ne sais absolument pas quelle mine j'affichais mais je devais avoir l'air tellement confus.

" Puisqu'il n'y a plus aucune raison de cacher la vérité, appelle moi Michael, Bella. " me dit le psy.

Quand il prononça mon nom, je vis enfin son masque tomber et ses yeux reflétaient une inquiétude débordante ainsi qu'une énorme fatigue.

" Pourquoi toujours moi? " finis-je par dire, ma voix secoué par des sanglots et des larmes menaçaient de couler.

" Je suis tellement désolé Bella, je sais qu'on ne pouvait pas arriver à un pire moment mais on a besoin de toi. En revanche ce besoin est mineur comparé à notre envie de te rendre heureuse. "

" Vous ne me connaissez même pas! " hurlais-je.

" Non, tu ne nous connais pas mais nous on te connait. On te vois tous les jours, et puis tu me fais de la peine comme ça : obligée de se cacher de sa propre famille dans un asile c'est pas ce que j'appelle de la pure joie. "

Je ne voulais pas que ses mots soient réels mais ils l'étaient. Je me mentais à moi-même en me disant que cet institut était le paradis. Il était un Eden de pacotille, un mensonge.

" Nous allons te laisser pendant une semaine. "

" Une semaine? Pourquoi une semaine? "

" Parce que dans une semaine nous partons définitivement. Nous partirons avec ou sans toi. Si tu veux savoir ce que nous sommes tu peux poser des questions à des Lucas ou aux jumelles. Si tu ne veux pas nous allons te laisser seule. " articula Mr Mi... Michael

" Vous pensez que c'est si facile? Si je ne veux pas savoir, vous allez partir comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé, c'est ça? Et mon ressenti dans tout ça? Moi je n'oublierais pas et ça va me perturber jusqu'à ma mort! Vous ne pouvez pas juste me dire que j'ai le choix! Quand il s'agit du surnaturel je n'ai jamais et dis bien au grand jamais eu le choix. "

Ils eurent au moins le bonne idée de se sentir gênés. J'en avais assez d'être dans le noir mais leur demander la vérité c'est comme abandonner mon humanité encore une fois. Mais... Qu'est ce que valait mon humanité, j'étais enfermée dans un asile bon sang. Elle ne valait rien mon humanité! Rien du tout.

" Allez-y. "

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi rapidement.

" Quoi? "

" J'ai dis 'allez-y', dites moi votre grand secret. Qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre? " Ma dernière phrase sortit comme un murmure.

" Tu sais qu'il y a des vampires dans le monde. Et tu sais que certains ont des dons. Et bien ces dons proviennent d'autres êtres surnaturels. Des... "

Je l'interrompis, je voyais où Johann voulait en venir et je souhaitais tant avoir tort. Quelques minutes plus tôt Michael avait fait une référence pas très discrète et il n'était pas compliqué de voir qu'il tâtait le terrain. Maladroitement en effet.

" Sorciers? "

Les soupirs se firent entendre.

" Oui. " dit Lucas

" Génial. "


End file.
